Halo a new generation
by jk47sgtkerr
Summary: This takes place between halo 2&3 rated T for language Before new Mombasa after Reach the flood is out there and for this ODST ****'* about to get real
1. Chapter 1

_**halo ff takes place in between 2 & 3 when the flood is not yet eradicated I'll rate T for teen because of the language **_

_**Disclaimer I DON'T Own The franchise I'm just a 12 yr old fan and I've Been one since I was 5 years old anyway lets get on with CH1**_

_"ODST_ Unit Joseph Reporting In" Said a 5' 6" Man in black ODST armor.

"Good to see you Joseph!" Sgt Buck Exclaimed.

"Same to you Buck" He said very solemnly.

"What's going on, you look like you just took a dive into a pile of shit."(not literally) Said Dare

"I found my family dead in the goddamn streets!" Joseph exclaimed with a hint of rage and misery.

"Holy shit man, the covenant killed your wife and kids... Jesus fucking Christ!" Dare yelled aloud. Joseph winced at the memory of his wife and children with holes in their chests.

"I..It wasn't covies it was... It was something else some thing else... they all had holes about this big in their chests!" He made a circle roughly as big as the passenger seat window of a car.(the windows in a car are of course side ways but in this case its straight up and down)

" The only thing that could do that would be a wraith but there would be no bodies left" Buck thought aloud.

"Buck's right, For once." Dare said trying to lighten the tone. It didn't help very much.

_**3 Months Later**_

*Gunshots and plasma fire rattle and whiz through the cool October air*

A marine needed backup and yelled "BRING IN THE-" He was cut short by a round of plasma that hit him in the side of his head and he instantly died before he hit the cold ground. His Brother ran over and clutched him in one hand pulled out his magnum and shot at the enemy.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" He screamed in anguish! An Elite strew down a portable plasma shield an blocked all incoming fire in his direction. The marine hid behind the sandbags and called for backup

"Alpha base this is Charlie team requesting Back U-" He paused in horror his brother had been taken and had his head slowly removed by an Elite Zealot.

" SON OF A BI-" His voice trailed off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A Elite minor class had stabbed him from behind with a energy dagger.


	2. a new day

_**halo ff takes place in between 2 & 3 when the flood is not yet eradicated I'll rate T for teen because of the language **_

_**Disclaimer I DON'T Own The franchise I'm just a 12 yr old fan and I've Been one since I was 5 years old anyway lets get on with CH1**_

_"ODST_ Unit Joseph Reporting In" Said a 5' 6" Man in black ODST armor.

"Good to see you Joseph!" Sgt Buck Exclaimed.

"Same to you Buck" He said very solemnly.

"What's going on, you look like you just took a dive into a pile of shit."(not literally) Said Dare

"I found my family dead in the goddamn streets!" Joseph exclaimed with a hint of rage and misery.

"Holy shit man, the covenant killed your wife and kids... Jesus fucking Christ!" Dare yelled aloud. Joseph winced at the memory of his wife and children with holes in their chests.

"I..It wasn't covies it was... It was something else some thing else... they all had holes about this big in their chests!" He made a circle roughly as big as the passenger seat window of a car.(the windows in a car are of course side ways but in this case its straight up and down)

" The only thing that could do that would be a wraith but there would be no bodies left" Buck thought aloud.

"Buck's right, For once." Dare said trying to lighten the tone. It didn't help very much.

_**3 Months Later**_

*Gunshots and plasma fire rattle and whiz through the cool October air*

A marine needed backup and yelled "BRING IN THE-" He was cut short by a round of plasma that hit him in the side of his head and he instantly died before he hit the cold ground. His Brother ran over and clutched him in one hand pulled out his magnum and shot at the enemy.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" He screamed in anguish! An Elite strew down a portable plasma shield an blocked all incoming fire in his direction. The marine hid behind the sandbags and called for backup

"Alpha base this is Charlie team requesting Back U-" He paused in horror his brother had been taken and had his head slowly removed by an Elite Zealot.

" SON OF A BI-" His voice trailed off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A Elite minor class had stabbed him from behind with a energy dagger.


End file.
